Souls seperated
by SerpentineWizard12
Summary: When Maka, Black Star, Patty, Crona, and Kid are attacked by a witch, their personalities are exactly opposite of how they should be! With their soul wave lengths broken, will they be able to stay at the DWMA, and will their friendships and partnerships last? Who was this witch, and will these 5 students alone be able to defeat her before she effects the lives of all the students?
1. trouble

Soul Evans wakes up, as usual, Blair sitting on top of his bed, face right against his. He could clearly smell the tuna and salmon in her breath. He waits a second for his bright red eyes to adjust, but when they do, the pale boy sits up straight in bed.

"Gahh!" he yells, suddenly awake. "B...B…B….Blair!?"

The door bangs open and another teen with blonde pigtails is shocked by the scene. It takes a minute, but than the rue shock factor kicks into the young meister.

"Argh!" she screeches. B…b…blair!? Again?!" she picks up the closest book (Soul's untouched math book) and bangs it on top of Blair's head. The sensation of pain from her first Maka chop overwhelms the girl, so she changes into her cat form and leaps to the floor, only to scratch Maka's leg before exiting.

Maka looks towards the poor guy who was beneath her. He was paler than usual, with the normal stream of blood drooling from his nose.

"Uhhhhh…" he trails on. Overwhelmed and infuriated, Maka sighs, pinches her right thumb and pointer finger to her nose, and closes her eyes.

"That little" the sharp ring of the doorbell interrupts her.

Confused, she wipes up the blood from her partner's sore nose.

"Get up, Soul! Make yourself look presentable!" she tried to pull him up, only to discover that he had fallen back to sleep, and was not waking up.

She sighs, than lets her partner rest for a bit while she goes to see who could be at the door.

"Yo, Maka! Whuzup?"Screams a very excited Black star. He had barged in before Maka had reached the door.

"Wha!" As a first instinct, Maka picks up Soul's math book again, this time making an indention into the young assassin's skull. Black star slowly recovers, looking up at Maka.

"What was that for?" he asks with a fiery tone.

"What do you think!?" she replies with a tone fiery enough to set the room ablaze. "You don't Just barge into someone's house, Black Star! You should know better!" the blue haired boy looks at the ground, all of the fire gone from his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that my small patience got the best of me… But hey! At least I'm here now! Now, you can enjoy every minute of your life with the world's biggest sta…" but the boy's words are cut off by the math book, coating it with a sticky red spine.

"I… I don't even… like… math…" with that, he closes his eyes, faking a death scene.

"So, where's Tsubaki? I thought she was coming to join us?" Maka's angry expression is replaced with one of confusion. Those two never go anywhere without each other! If they did, who would be there when Black Star had one of his outbursts? It just seemed unlikely.

"Oh, her?" he replies, 'recovering' almost just as quickly as he fallen. "She has a stomach virus, and has to stay in bed." He stands up, crossing the room to the couch where he plopped down. For a finale, he whacked his feet up onto the glass coffee table with a _bang!_

"Tsubaki? A stomach virus? That seems unlikely." Maka said, shaking her head. "She's one of the toughest girls I know!"

"Yeah, well apparently, her internals stomach doesn't think so."

"Doesn't think what?"

"Bwah!" the two teens cried simultaneously. Their heads spun towards the door, which they soon realize had been left open. In the doorway stood the familiar figure of Death the Kid. Stripes the same, suit the same, the only difference being timing.

"Wha!? Oh! Kid! It's just you!" Maka said with a smile.

"But… I thought you were coming at eight," Black Star added.

"Ah, eight. How perfect a number," said the boy in black and white. He seemed very spaced out. "Indeed, I came at eight. What do you mean?"

"Um… I don't mean to rain on your party," Black Star continued. "But it's only seven thirty." The reaper stood for a second, his face an even paler white that what was thought possible. Than he fell to the ground, revealing yet another figure behind him. The figure's eyes widened, blushing at the sudden attention he was receiving.

"Oh! Crona! Come on in!" Maka's confused expression turns to one of glee. "We are so happy you could come! Oh, were all going to have so much fun!"

"Uh… th..thanks, Maka," said the boy, quite uncomfortable at the thought of people looking at him. He takes a step inside, trying his best to avoid the shivering body that lay just ahead. In doing so, he manages to step directly in a now cold puddle of blood from Black Star's head.

"Eeep!" the pink haired boy gets shivers, suddenly queasy at the thought of the blood.

So, after about ten seconds of frozen torture, Crona falls to the ground with an unpleasant thud.

Maka sighs. "Well, I guess we'll have to carry them to the couch." She looks over at Kid. "We'd better wait for about twenty five minutes, so that when Kid waked up, it's at this favorite time of day." Black Star nods in approval.

"Yeah! We don't want another thing like… well… _this_ happening again! We'll never get any fun!" Maka laughs at the thirteen-year-old sitting next to her. Despite his self-centered nature, he was quite the joker!

Today was, of corse, a Saturday. Otherwise, they would have been in school listening to boring lessons or watching in horror as Stein dissected another innocent or rare creature (or maybe even a student who was tardy…).

So, after twenty-five minutes of laughing and conversing about random stuff, Black Star lifted Kid and Maka lifted Crona. They placed the two scared and shaken boys on the couch. Maka than took Soul's math book for one last go.

Starting with kid, she raised the book right above her head and brought it down with much force.

"Agghh!" yelled the teenage reaper. He sat up instantly. "Who? What? When?" Maka?" he looked up at his fellow meister with confusion.

She giggled to herself a bit.

"Who, you. What, asymmetrical timing. When, 7:30," Maka replied with a sarcastic annoyance.

"Oh, well, what time is it now?"

"Eight, on the dot!" He looked satisfied with her answer.

Crona was next. The book was in the same position as before, but when brought down used much less force.

He woke up immediately.

"Ouch! Maka…" he trailed off at the 'k'. "Um… why am I … um… on the couch?"

Maka rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You stepped in a puddle of some blood from an earlier Maka Chop. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh… okay… I just don't know how to deal with things like blood…"

Every one laughed at the boy's cute shyness. This caused him to turn a bright crimson.

"Wait…" interrupted Kid. "Where's Soul and Tsubaki?"

The room was silent for a moment as the meister noticed their lack of partners.

"Well," Maka began recalling Her and Black Star's earlier conversation. "Tsubaki is sick in be with a stomach virus." This sent looks of worry and confusion through the crowd.

"Should we go see her?" asked Kid. "Oh my god!"

Black Star and Maka sighed. "What now?"

"Her room… the medicine… it might be… be… _OUT… OF… SYMETRY!"_ he was just about to faint or run away again, but Maka held him back and Black Star went to close the still open door.

"I've been personally wondering where Liz and Patty are, huh?" asked Black Star, who had returned from the door way with a key in hand.

"Well, I kept Patty with me," he pointed his ringed finger towards his belt. Strapped to his belt was the unmistakable silver pistol. "You can transform back, now Patty! You are making me asymmetrical how it is!" he shouted at the glistening gun.

A whirl of purple filled some empty space next to the reaper, and sure enough, their was the whimsy little girl herself, staring at them with her huge eyes.

"Oopsies! Sorry 'bout that, Kiddo!" She plopped down next to him on the couch.

Maka turned to face the only other girl in the room.

"Where's your sister, Patty?"

"Oh! Liz? She went on a shopping spree with some of the other girls in the school," she replied with a bouncy humor. "Oh, yeah! That reminds me!"

"What does it remind you of?" the blonde turned to face her meister.

"She borrowed your credit card!" with that, she hopped up and fled into the kitchen.

"WHAT!? SHE HAD BETTER NOT USE AN ODD AMMOUNT OF MONEY! THAN I"LL HAVE TO PAY BACK AN ASYMETRI…" but he was cut off when a green blast of magic broke the glass to a window and hit him square in the face.


	2. attack!

**Hope you like! remember to R&R!**

"KID!" three voices yell in senchronised shock. What had just happened? Was the Young reaper alright?

Maka sees something odd and goes to see what it is.

"Is that... smoke? Coming from his head?" she asks the color drained Crona next to her. The only reply she gets is a continuing whimper.

She sighs. "Black Star. Come help me wake him up," she orders the young boy. Her once scared expression is replaced by one of serious concentration. "NOW!"

The assassin comes to her side.

"Alright! Alright! I'll help you lift his fricking body!" he rolls his eyes at the agrivated girl and continues to lifting Kid's head.

"Bwah!" Black star drops the head just as quickly as he had lifted it. It hits the rug with a soft bang.

"What was that for, huh?" Maka looks at him with confusion, only to find that the boy's face was filled with shock and fear.

"D... Did you... did you see his forehead!?" he screams. Maka lifts Kid's pale head. It was lighter than a head should be. She inspected the head for a couple of seconds before repeating Black Star's reaction and dropping it back to the ground, this time with a louder _crack!_ Blood dripped from the back of the boy's skull, staining the rug. What both of the teens had seen would probably never leave their thought. Right smack dab in the middle of the reaper's pale head was a tiny hole. From the hole spewed a clear, pastey substance, along with a trail of grey smoke.

"WHAT THE..." Maka was cut off from her phrase by another blast hitting her in the stomach.

"Ooof!" She winced as the blast peirced her internals and sent her to the ground.

"MAKA!" yelled a now panicking Black Star. The young boy runs next to her only just in time to see her eyes close and her head lull to the side, unconsious.

"No, no, no. Wake up, Maka! Wake up!" he begins to shake her violently. But the harder he shook her, and the more desperate he became, the closer she was to... well... leaving. The room was silent for only a couple seconds more, when the door was violently broken down.

Shaken out of shock, Crona instantly jumped back, kicking the unconsious Death the Kid.

Breathing heavily, his heart racing, Crona went to inspect what was going on.

His steps were shakey, and it took maybe a minute for him to reach the now gaping door way.

Step by step by step, he walks out the door. He wasn't paying attention to where his feet were taking him, he only knew that if he didnt go, his friends would die.

But that was a mistake, for right when he stepped out of the room, he stepped directly on a large, pointy shoe. The shy boy slowly moves his point of veiw from the painful looking foot up to a black dress. It hung loose at the sholders and had a corset around the waist.

Keeping his eyes moving upward, he reached the face of a beautiful woman. He hair, Black, halls in perfect ringlets that reach her hind quarters. Her lips are cherry red and shiney. Her eyes are a deep purple that entrance the young meister.

"Hello, there, little boy," said the woman. He voice was deep and smooth, coming from those red lips.

"H...Hello," Crona replies, his eyes quickly reverting to the ground.

"What might your name be, dear?" her voice is steady as she approaches Crona.

"Um...Crona. It's Crona." The woman smiles, sending shivers down his body.

"What a familiar name. Where hav..." Her words are cut off by a large black figure popping out of Crona's back.

"Hellooo, lady!" yells a very interested Ragnarok.

"Oh! Oh, my!" The woman steps back, not expecting what had happened. But her expression soon turns to one of deep interest, and even a twinge of fear. "A demon sword, huh?" she gives the two an evil smile. "well I certanly wasn't expecting THAT!"

Crona's face turns pale. Why was she so interested in a nobody such as himself?

But his question was soon answered.

"You... Your a witch!" he screatches. "M...my Mom was a witch! I'd know one anywhere!"

She looks at the pink haired boy with shock.

"Oh, you must be that Gorgon boy. No wonder I heard that name from somewhere. But let me tell you something right now. Always remember this: Snakes and Cats never make good friends," the witch steps closer and closer to Crona.

He retreats back into the room. But not fast enough.

"Haiah!" she sends a giant blast of green at the poor boy right as he passed he door way.

His tall, lanky posture did not help him one bit, for when the blast came into contact with him, he fell over face flat onto the rug next to the other two figures.

Black Star, who had been trying with no success to wake up Maka, looked up just in time to see Crona hit solid ground with a bone shattering crash.

The witch came in next, placing her hands on the ground about a yard away from Black Star.

"Wha...!?"

The witch started to cast a spell, closing her eyes. About a second later, a green glow came from her hands. It grew and grew, consuming her arms, than her entire body.

Black Star tried helplessly to block the glare with his hand, but to no use.

Just at the moment the glow covered the beautiful witch, Patty entered the room, dropping the glass of milk she had gotten from her trip to the kitchen.

"Agghhhh! What's going on!?" The clueless girl ran towards Black Star, trying with all of her might to block the glow. She noticed the lifeless body of her beloved Kid strewn like a rag-doll on the ground.

She gasped "Kid! What have I done!?" But her last words were cut off by the light finally blasting into an explosion of undefined chaos.

It hit Black Star first, who yelled 'WHAT THE...' in one breath before colapsing on top of Maka.

With nothing to do but stand there, Patty started to cry.

"Liz! Where are yo... AAAGGGGHHHH!" she is finally silenced by the diminishing light.

…

"Ah!" Soul opens his eyes after his nap, only to find Blair right in his face again, only she was in her cat form this time.

"Soul! Get up NOW! It's an emergency!" the cat licked his face, the rough sand-papery tounge

**scratching** his chin.

"Listen, Blair. If an emergency to you means no dude to show off your boobs to, than I'm going back to sleep." with that, he plops his head down on the pillow. "It's not cool."

Blair sighs, sending a breath of tuna into Soul's nose. "Just listen to me! You have to get up!"

"Fine! But if this is some kind of joke," he makes a strangling gesture with his hands.

"Don't worry, I would joke about something like this."

Indeed, Soul knew exactly what the magical kitty meant when he stepped into the living-room to His and Maka's apartment.

"What... the... frick..." all the albino could do was stare at the scene around him. Furniture was upside down, the coffee table was shattered, and there were bodies everywhere.

"MAKA!" he runs over to his meister's side, grabs her, and shakes her like Back Star had earlier.

"Wake up, Maka!" he begins to cry. Tear after tear of clear, salty, tears fall to the girl's shirt.

After about five minutes of shaking and pleading, Blair does her part.

Sneaking up from behind, she gives Maka a sharp whack with her claws.

Maka's eyes snap open, filling with tears because of the pain brought on by the sharp incision in her arm, which turned puffy and red in less than a second.

"Blair! What have I told you about..." but before she could finish her out burst, a pair of familiar arms wrap around the girl. Shocked, she just lays there. But when she finally builds the nerves to look at who was holding her, she gave a huge, toothy grin.

Soul... I thought you were sleeping!" she pushes hesitantly from the warm grasp of her partner's arms.

"well," she blushes. "I was, until a certain** cat** woke me up." He showed Maka the nearly identical scratch on his leg.

"But might I ask... what happened here?" He points to the trashed and broken apartment spac.

"Holy shi.."

"Soul?" A week voice cuts off Maka's crude language. "Maka?"

Their heads spin towards the pink haired figure that lay in front of of them.

**Hope you guys liked it! Remember to R&R!**


	3. Crona, Black Star, and Maka

**FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

"Maka?" The pink haired boy had finally awoken, a new light shining in his eyes. "What just happened? Are you okay?" Maka looked at him in shock. No stuttering? No hesitations? What has gotten into this kid?

"I don't know, you tell me!" She instantly covered her mouth. Why had she blurted out such a rude comment at Crona? It wasn't like her! In a desperate manor to apologize, she came up to the boy, wrapping him in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Crona. I didn't mean to sound mean," she started.

"That's okay, Maka! How could I get angry over something as tiny as a raised voice?" He giggled. "You're so funny sometimes!"

This really made Maka stare. Why was he acting so strange?

"Are you okay, Crona? You're acting stupidly happy." The meister didn't catch herself that time. She just let the rudeness slip out.

Crona broke away from the hug, his smile retreating a bit.

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" The boy looked at her with his large, lavender eyes. "I have all of my friends here, and if I'm not mistaken, it was you who thought I was depressed in the first place."

Maka looked at her feet in shame. It was true. He had seemed pretty sad, what with the madness and all.

"Well, no duh, Captain Obvious!" She turned her face the opposite way, a tear forming in her eye. She didn't like being proven wrong, especially not be this quiet, secluded nobody!

Maka presses her temples in anger. The mean thoughts were in her mind, too!

_Is there any way to stop this mess!?_ Her mind was racing and her heart was pumping fast, keeping time to every half second. Sweat began to build right on the bridge of her nose. Why was she so angry with this innocent little boy? Had he even done anything wrong?

Crona obviously didn't notice, but Maka was slowly, yet surely, coming to the same situation that had trapped him for his entire life. Depression. Crona was finally experiencing what Maka had wanted for the demon sword since they met. Happiness.

"Maka?" Crona looked at this friend with confusion, as though he had no clue what she was going through. "Hey, Maka. What's wrong? I don't want to see you like this." He put his hand to her shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of her robe. But aside from the soft cloth, he felt something on the robe. Something sticky and wet. Sweat.

"I…I'm fine, Crona," she said. "Just… go away..." He took his trembling hand off of her shoulder and walked away, tripping over Black Star in the process.

"Wahh!" The pink haired meister fell to the ground with a hearty BANG!

Black Star opened his eyes, looking worriedly at Crona.

"Oh, my god! Are you all right, Crona? I'm so sorry!" The assassin jumped to his feet, rushing to Crona's aid.

Crona put on his largest, toothiest smile.

"I'm fine! No need to worry!" he said with a happy ring in his voice. "We all make mistakes!"

Black Star looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure, Crona?" he gave the boy a quizzical look. "I know that you're sensitive and all, so…"

"What do you mean?" Crona stood, wiping off his lap and straitening his robe. "I'm not sensitive. Again, don't worry about it!" He put his smile back on, showing Black Star that he meant his words.

Finally taking a look around, both of the boy's jaws dropped to their chins.

"What happened HERE!? Did a tornado come through?"

"Oh, well, we might as well clean it up. It will be doing a good favor." Black Star and Crona began to clean the room like vacuum cleaners, going from every tabletop, to wall, to every nook, and every cranny they could stuff their hands into.

After about an hour of fast paced cleaning, the two boys looked around the room in delight.

"It looks good!" Said Crona. "Thanks for helping, bro! You're the best!" With that, he pulled Black Star into a hug and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, well, you did most of the work, so you should get the actual credit!" he turned his focus to where Maka was sitting, knees clutched to her chest, tears dripping to the floor in a melodic rhythm.

A very worried Soul was at her side, trying to cope with her and make her happy.

"Come on, Maka! You don't have to be sad!" he would say.

"**IM NOT SAD, SOUL! YOUR JUST OVER REACTING!**" she would reply, getting louder and louder each time. "and I'm just useless crap."

Soul looked away, worried. Surely this day could not get any weirder, or any worse!

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY! SORRY SO SHORT! I DIDNT HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE THIS ONE!  
**


	4. Kid and Patty

**_Sorry for the wait! Hope you like!_**

The world was blurry as Death the Kid finally woke up from his sleepy state. He just laid there for a while, trying to get his eyes into focus.

'_Where am I?' _he thought to himself. From the looks of it, he was inside. Inside of a large, white room with a lowish ceiling. There was a wall next to him, as his hand was smooshed against is, twisting his wrist in a very uncomfortable manor.

He tried moving his hand away from the wall, but found that there was something else above him that would not let it move.

Looking up, he found himself face to face with a blurred figure. Atop the figure's head there was a blue, spiky blob. It had to be Black Star.

Black Star moved his hand in front of the reaper's eyes to try to wake him up. He started to tap at his skull, avoiding the still smoking hole in his forehead.

This lasted about five minutes more before Kid came fully to. He sat up, running his pale hand through his frizzy hair.

"What happened…" he asked. He was still stroking his hair when he felt a strange spot on his forehead. He poked around that area for a minute, only to discover that it hurt like crap!

He pulled his hand away, and saw a stream of clear, pasty puss that lead in a trail down his middle and index fingers. Looking closer, the paste had little spots of red in it. Blood.

Eyes now wide open, the young reaper jumped up, hitting Black Star's head in the process. Standing behind Black Star was Crona, so when the assassin was knocked back, so was he, although much more easily.

Crona's tall, lanky posture made him fall further, hitting soul in the back, which, in return, sent Maka to the ground right on top of Blaire.

Assuming that Maka had done that on purpose, Blaire gave her a nice thwack with her claws before trotting away, tail held high.

"Oops," he said, as every one stared back at him, daggers in their eyes.

Crona, on the other hand, just stood up and smoothed out his robe yet again.

"That's fine! Everyone makes mistakes! Black Star did, a minute ago and almost the same thing happened." Crona turned his head to the fallen assassin, who blushed deeply.

"Oh, god! Maka! Not again!" every one jumped at this sudden statement. Their eyes turned to the crying meister on the floor. There were puddles of blood around her cheek where Blaire had ripped the flesh. The tips of Her hair were drenched with the sticky red liquid. Depression filled her eyes as she stood up wearily. Her body was shaky, and she stumbled when she walked off to the kitchen. Soul ran after her, but was merely pushed aside when Maka said that she did not want him around.

He just rolled his eyes and looked her up and down.

"Maka," he said, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Stop acting so uncool! You have no reason to be upset, so STOP ACTING LIKE THE WORLD HATES YOU!" he nearly screamed this last part, but she didn't listen, pushing him aside and opening the refrigerator. She looked around, but didn't find anything that really appealed to her. She even surpassed the one slice of chocolate cake that soul and Black Star had saved for her from a party they had gone to.

The next to try and cheer her up was Black Star. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed her shoulders; much like the way Soul had only moments before. Being quite muscular for his age, Maka could not escape his grasp, as she had been able to do for Soul.

"Maka, I don't know what's up, or why you are acting like this, but PLEASE STOP! We are you friends, and we care about you more than anything!" this got a major look of confusion from the depressed girl. Was this really Black Star she was talking to?

"No, you don't! You're not even acting like your self! Just, LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, she twisted out of the thirteen year old's arms and into her room, slamming the door shut with a bang that shook her apartment.

A very sad Black Star came out of the kitchen. He hung his shoulders and shrugged.

"I just don't know what's gotten into her!" the blue haired boy plopped down into his seat and slumped his back over.

Another sound came from over where Kid stood, still trying to investigate the weird substance on his fingers.

All heads turned to find a very awake and confused Patty, staring at the group with her large eyes.

She groaned, rubbing more sleep out of her face.

"What happened?" she sounded just like Kid had when he awoke. She looked back at the group and blushed when she found every one looking straight at her.

"W…what are you looking at!?" she sat up, covering her exposed body with her knees and arms.

_'Well this is embarrassing!_' she thought, blushing a little harder now that she saw what she was wearing. _"What am I wearing!? Is this some kind of prank or something!?" _

Every one made a quizzical expression at the normally bright and ditzy girl.

Patty ran out of the room, shouting to the others that she was going to change her clothes and she would be back in an hour.

Soul was really confused as he watched all of this happen. What was going on? Why were all of his friends acting like they were not?

Than, a thought struck the young weapon.

_'Will our soul wave lengths be able to stay?' _ because for Soul, with his depressed partner, it wasn't looking so good.

**Sorry so short! I hope you liked it! **

**So, in review, **

**Crona is now happy,**

**Maka is depressed, **

**Black Star is now generous and selfless,**

**Kid is not obsessed with symmetry (I will get more into that in the next chapter),**

**And Patty is shy and self conscious. **


	5. Blaire's Enemy?

**OMG! I AM FINALLY UPDATING IT YAY! READ AND REVEIW!**

Kid began to look around the room with shock. Was that really his partner who stormed out of the room just then? Her self conscious ways were not like those he was used to. Surely that wasn't Patty who had blushed so deeply at the rest of them. Why, Kid had never seen Patty blush in his life! What could have happened to make her change so dramatically so quickly? Did the odd clear puss on his fingertips have something to do with it?

His mind buzzes with so many more questions as he converts his gaze from his wet, slimy fingers to Soul who has just entered the room. His head is held low and his eyes are drawn to the floor. There's an essence to him that shouts out "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?" He looks up to the Shinigami, red eyes meeting gold for the first time in a while. In those deep, bloodlike eyes, Kid can see sadness mixed with confusion and anger. Those three things were never what Kid thought when he thinks of Soul. His normal picture of the Albino teen was more like cool, easy going and even a slight bit of competitiveness. The two just stare at each other for what seems like forever before a certain blue haired ninja steps in between their field of vision.

"Hey, you two. Cheer up. It's no fun to see you like this," he said with a small smile. Even though his speech had been directed towards Soul, those words were taken to Kids heart and that is where they stayed, glued there like windows on a wall.

Speaking of windows, Kid felt a slight draft come in from the one he was placed next to. Turning to close it, he noticed that it was closed, but had a large, jagged hole to the left of the glass. A slight trail of blood lead down the window, dripping onto the sill before falling ten to fifteen feet below and splashing in rhythmic plops onto the cemented road. The young reaper inspected his body for cuts or wounds, and found a small gash down the side of his torso. It had cut through the cloth on his black suit jacket (why was he wearing something so formal?) and from what he could see, was already infected.

'Maka and Soul should really learn sanitize their windows,' he thought to himself. 'I mean, what if this happened to someone else? They could be fined a whole bunch. Maka would not like that."

AT the thought of the blonde meister, he looked around the room, surprised that she was nowhere to be found.

"Um… where's Maka? I thought she was in charge of this meeting," Kid said to Soul, who just dropped his head farther to his knees, tears making small puddles on his red pants.

"She's in her room. Don't disturb her." He replied with a melancholy voice.

"Okay…. That's odd."

"Yeah. You're telling me," said a certain purple cat that returned from the kitchen after her attack on Maka. "Your blue haired friend over there is acting all smiley and is helping with all of my chores. Isn't he great!" She gave a mew of delight before hopping onto the reaper's broad shoulders with ease. She wiggled her furry body against his face, sending shivers down his spine.

"But… It's not normal. That can't be Black Star, is it? He's a huge ego maniac!"

"That's right, and you're the perfectionist boy, so why aren't you freaking out about how messy this small, cramped apartment is?" At the sudden realization of this, Kid stood up, sending Blaire across the room. She landed gracefully on top of Patty, who had just reentered the room, but with completely new attire. Instead of the normal red top that stopped at mid ribcage, she wore a long blue knit sweater that fell past her fingertips. She replaced her khaki shorts with a pair of extremely loose blue jeans that draped passed her bare feet. The hood of the sweater was pulled up, so Kid barely knew it was his weapon from where he was standing.

"Patty? Is that you?" At the sudden mention of her name, the younger pistol blushed and pulled her hood lower of her face.

"Y-yeah. It's me. Sorry I took so long. I had to look through Liz's shirts to find one long enough." She looked at her sleeve. The blue fabric was itchy against her skin. Liz had never worn that shirt, so it was sitting at the bottom her drawer, untouched and forgotten. Now, Liz is known to have a lot of clothing, so for Patty to go searching for that shirt in particular, it took a full fifteen minutes.

"Why are you wearing that sweater? It's the middle of April, not January!" Her blush intensified at his comment.

"Oh! Sorry, Kid. I could go change, if you want. Sorry." She turned to go, Blaire jumping off of her woolen shoulder.

"No, no. That's okay. Why don't you call your sister and tell her to come over here this instant." Kid had, by now, walked over to Patty and was investigating her situation with interest. 'She's not acting normal,' he thought to himself. 'The Patty I know wouldn't be so self conscious about her appearance.'

The reaper's train of thought was pulled to a halt when a loud boom was heard out side the apartment. All five of the teens ran outside to investigate the noise.

It had sounded like an explosion, but had been as quick as a car crash. What ever it was, it had shaken the ground with the force of an earthquake. With all of these thought rushing through the minds of students, they were quite baffled when all that was left was a jet-black cat with little white paws, mewing and licking her body clean.

"What the… what the hell! Why is this cat here? Did you guys not just hear a huge explosion?" Black Star was frantic with confusion as he began to dart from place to place like a bullet, inspecting the scene like an owl to its prey. There were no obvious signs of damage, besides a few cracked windows and shattered glass shards lying carelessly on the hot pavement of the Nevada roads.

Blaire had come to inspect as well, but she came more for the attention of the boys. She was still in her cat form and had placed herself once again on the warm shoulder of the youngest Thompson. Her hiss rattled through the silent day. Her sharp gaze was focused on the other cat as she once again leapt skillfully off of the blue sweater and onto the black road. Her purple fur was standing on ends and her back was arched in such a way, you would have though someone was trying to murder her.

The other cat saw and jumped back an entire yard. Her black fur shined with a blinding glare in the light from the laughing sun. Her eyes reflected the same light like two dancing diamonds. Her whiskers twitched as she made one small leap towards Blaire. Than, something unimaginable was preformed to the crowd of six. A voice, just as human as Blaire's, became heard. At first the whereabouts were as mysterious as the kitty herself, but Blaire knew from the same instant where it had come from.

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see, Blaire," the black cat said with a smirk.

The purple cat just chuckled and returned the glare.

"I could say the same for you, too, Livy. I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Is that so?" She replied, and with that, Livy transformed to her human form. Blaire followed in the same pursuit.

"Quite a lovely outfit, you have there. Black really is your color," Blaire retorted. "But those shoes, those are so last year."

Livy chuckles again, stepping towards the magical kitten.

"I could say the same for you. And where is that lovely hat of yours?" Blaire felt atop her head, only to realize that she was missing her hat. Looking back up at the cat witch, her face burned with anger. Sitting on her black haired head was Blaire's hat.

"Gimme that! I know you're a good pick pocket and all, but you have no reason to steal my hat!"

"Don't I?" By now, Blaire was fuming and it took both Black Star and Kid to hold her down.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Blaire's just a bit feisty."

"A bit feisty doesn't even begin to explain my hatred towards that… that WITCH!"

**I'M GONNA HAVE TO STOP IT HERE, YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
